The story of my life
by live life read
Summary: hi...this is my first story. i remember the day it all happend the one that would forever change my life. among my friends it known as the incident. Among my enimies its just one more thing they use to break down my carefully constructed walls. R&R pleas
1. Chapter 1

Hiya…this is my first attempt at a story it's actually based of my life…please read and review

Dislaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride…

MPov.

I was seven just barely when it all started. My birthday had just passed. I celebrated it with my three brothers. Sam the oldest, Iggy the middle child, and my little four year old brother Gazzy. I thought my life was perfect. I had a lot of friends who I loved to death. Only to find out they wouldn't miss me when I left, but that's later in this story. Life was great, until one night I woke up form a nightmare and heard my mom yelling.

The next day they had a talk with all of us kids. I remember my mom Valencia telling us something that would change my life dramatically or so I thought.

I recall her telling us with a grave face "Kids, I'm sorry but your dad and I are filling for divorce."

Divorce that crazy word. I thought divorce only happened to families that were broken. But that wasn't my family. It couldn't be, my seven year old mind refused to process it. I wish I realized it then; maybe things would be different today. But what's done is done and I regret it every day. My name is Max and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

So this chapter is longer than the last. Thanks so much to XxMRulesXx for my first review.

Disclaimer I don't own Maximum Ride. i do however own the plot since its based off my life.

Chapter Two.

MPOV

Now all that's happened is in the past. I can still remember the day that my world was forever changed. But i shouldn't focuse on that. Instead my mind should be on my best friend Nudge and I who are about to head into our junior year in high school. It was a week before the first day of class. We were just walking and talking. Nudge she can go on for hours about the silliest things.

"Hey Max," she rambled, "what do you think this year would be like. I mean its only one more year untill we're seniors. Ohh do you think there will be any new cute guys. Our school has no cute guys. Except for Dylan, but he's your ex and,"

"Best friends don't date each other's exes" we recited in unison.

"Plus, he's such a creep" Nudge continued "What kind of guy would do that. He broke your heart there is no excuse. He knew about your mom yet he still made fun of them…Max, Max are you ok"

I wanted to tell her I wasn't ok not in any sense but it was too late with the memory of what Dylan did it reminded me of my past and I was sucked into a flashback that occurred a few weeks before the incident that changed my life.

**Flashback**

It was two weeks since the announcement. My parents were going to get a divorce. But it wasn't simple. Jeb, whom I refuse to call my dad, not since the incident, wanted custody of Sam and I but, my mom refused. I remember all the arguments that would come. They were the same Jeb slandering my mom her abilities to raise four children. How he was just being a loving "father" as if, trying to raise his children. You could hear the crashes coming from their room. Me being seven couldn't comprehend that he was abusing my mom mentally and physically. I remember running towards the stairs and bashing my hand over and over until it broke, in three places. I was screaming at the top of my lungs, just to make my parents to stop fighting. how many more times would i hurt myself or my brothers just to get them to stop.

**End Flashback**

"Max!" Nudged slapped my arm to get my attention. I could feel the twinge of pain in my hand where a small metal screw was to fix the break from all those years ago.

"Oops sorry Nudge I zoned out"

"It wasn't another memory right?"

"No," I quickly fibbed "I was just thinking about Dylan"

"O, well don't think about him. He's just a memory now"

"Yeah I know another bad memory I could do without."

Now I should probably explain I normally don't date. I have some mild trust issues when it comes to the male species. But it's totally explainable after all when the main male figure of your childhood is a psychopath trust to the species is hard to come by. But Dylan he was an exception to the no dating rule. He seemed like the sweetest guy, you know the one that everyone envies. Perfect chestnut hair, rich blue green eyes the perfect boyfriend. He knew about my past the one I kept so heavily guarded only my best friends knew the whole story. But then one day Nudge and I were strolling down the hallway laughing at some stupid joke and we saw Dylan with his jock friends. I was going to sneak up on him, surprise him, and tell him the great news. My Aunt and Uncle wanted to meet him. Until we heard what he was saying. Him and his friends were yelling "yo mama" jokes to each other and he was cackling as he told them all about my past. The one no one knew about. The one he swore he swore he would never tell. The sad part was I actually believed him, I let him break down the walls I carefully constructed only to have it thrown in my face. I knew that my experience with Dylan would once again hinder my ability to start accepting that not all men were evil. But, fate just wasn't on my side. That was at the end of sophomore year. I can only imagine what this year has in store.

Now you really wanna press the little blue button. please review they mean the world to me!. Thankss! :)


End file.
